


Secret allies

by NYWCgirl



Category: Monster Trucks (2017)
Genre: Car Accidents, Cryptozoology, Deadline, Drowning, Friendship, Gen, Minor Injuries, Missions, Rescue, secret allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: What if Creech and Tripp are hurt worse than we saw in the movie's finale?





	Secret allies

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written for the Amnesty May Challenge for H/C Bingo which asks for the use of one of the following prompt: secret allies, orphans, attempted robbery, dead line/timebomb. The prompt must be used in a small fandom. So I chose dead line and Monster Trucks, and Tripp and Creech are sort of secret allies.

                                       

 

They are going to make it. Tripp can feel it. They have to… the lives of Creech’s family depend on the fact that they can stop the oil company pumping down some gunk, destroying Creech habitat.

They…he can hear the roar of an engine to his right, he turns his head towards it, just in time to see the other truck charging for them.

‘Creech? Creech! Come on boy!’ Tripp yells, panic bleeding into his voice.

He scrambles to reach the levers that will allow Creech to see more, to give him gasoline, but it is too late. The black truck slams into them tipping the world upside down. Tripp shakes his head, regretting the movement immediately, he… where is he? What were they doing? Why is the world upside down? Wait… Creech!

‘Creech, talk to me boy, come on? Are you hurt?’

But there is no response, no movement. Tripp tries to move but his head hurts and the world doesn´t make sense, his limbs hang down, which would make sense since he is suspended in his seatbelt. He pushes the release button, but nothing happens, it must have locked due to the impact. He can only hope the others are successful in stopping the pumps in time.

He is still trying to undo himself when they are hit by Burke´s truck again. They spin around and Tripp realizes Creech must have been hurt in the initial collision.

He stiffens when he hears the engine of the other truck ramping up. It will hit them again.

‘Creech… Now would be a good time to wake up buddy!’

The impact is brutal and Tripp is knocked out for a second. He comes back to himself when he feels the car tip over backwards. He hears Meredith and looks to the side, his eyes locking with hers just before the car flips backwards.

 

 

 

There is a moment of sickening free falling and then there is the impact and… nothing.

 

* * *

 

Creech wakes the moment the cold water washes over him. Water? That’s good, isn´t it? He is pulled downwards with the car and he extracts all his limps from the car and swims away from it until he sees Tripp still in the car. He isn´t moving.

 

Why isn´t he moving? He puts a tentacle around Tripp´s waist and pulls him from the car. He startles, glowing brightly, when he hears his parents.

_You must bring the human to the surface as quickly as possible._

 

Creech immediately pulls Tripp upwards. Once they break the surface, he gently takes Tripp and lays him on the stone bank. He studies Tripp who doesn´t move. That is no fun. Tripp is fun when he plays with him.

_‘He doesn´t move! What should I do?’_

_‘We are coming, keep him warm.’_

Creech gently engulfs Tripp, doing his best to keep him warm. Tripp is no shivering and his lips are turning blue. He doesn´t let go until his mum pulls him backwards.

‘ _Help him!’_

_‘We will, let go of him.’_

He can see his dad putting a tentacle on Tripp´s chest.

‘ _Can you feel it? His heart is still beating.’_

He pushes Tripp on his side and water runs from his mouth.

 _‘Humans can´t breathe under water.’_ His mother explains.

Creech clumsily slaps Tripp´s back like his dad, so he can expel the ingested water. It seems to work because suddenly he starts coughing and gagging, but he also moves, so Creech is happy. His Tripp is back.

‘ _Careful, humans break easily_. _Your friend is hurt._ ’

_Will he be OK?’_

_‘He will be, but we need to let his fellow humans take care of him.’_

_‘Meredith?’_

_‘The female?’_

_‘Yes.’_

There is noise above them.

‘ _We’ve got to go. The other humans are here!’_

Creech watches Tripp who is still coughing but his eyes open to slits. He weakly grabs one of the tentacles, but Creech hears the other humans to, so he dives after his parents.

 

* * *

Consciousness comes slowly. He swallows but his throat hurts. It takes some effort to open his eyes and he almost immediately closes them again against the light.

He’s in a hospital, that he knows, the sounds, smells and the over starched sheets are a dead giveaway. Also The IV stuck in his hand is a not to miss clue.

What happened?

And then it all comes rushing back. He moans from the sensory overload. God he hates concussions. He pushes the nurse call button. The next moment when he opens his eyes, a nurse is standing next to him. When did he close his eyes?

‘Good to see you awake Tripp! How are you feeling?’

‘My head hurts.’

He starts coughing and pain explodes in his chest. The nurse hands him a pillow to hold to his chest when he coughs.

‘You have a moderate concussion, pneumonia from your near drowning, a fractured rib, a sprained wrist and a small fracture in your ankle. So you were lucky, all things considered.’

Tripp nods, immediately regretting the movement.

‘You should rest, it’s late.’

The nurse must have upped his pain medication, because his eyes keep drooping and it is harder to keep them open.

‘Go to sleep,’ she smiles, before leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

Tripp wakes because something cold grabs his hand, he blearily stares at Creech, before his lips curl in a smile.

‘Creech!’ he croaks, ‘what are you doing here?’

‘He wanted to see you, so I smuggled him into the hospital.’

Tripp turns his head and smiles, Meredith looks gorgeous. She swats the tentacle that is fiddling with the IV, ‘it’s medicine Creech, to make Tripp better.’

Creech puts his tentacles all over Tripp, probably making sure for himself he is alright. Tripp laughs coughing, pushing tentacles to the side, so he can speak to Meredith.

‘Were we able to stop them in time?’ he croaks.

He can see Meredith winch at the sound of his voice and he is grateful for the cup of water she hands him.

‘We were. Creech’s family is safe.’

He gives her a tired smile, ‘good, that is good. Now tell me, how did you get Creech into the hospital without being seen?’

 


End file.
